Par une pluvieuse après midi de Novembre
by Angel-chou
Summary: Après de longues années à vivre moultes aventures, Hershel Layton reçoit une lettre de son ancienne assistante, Emmy Altava, dont il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles. Dedans, elle narre les évènements d'une pluvieuse après-midi qui ont marqué sa vie...


Bonjour, tout le monde ! Je viens vous faire partager un petit one shot de mon crue sur notre gentleman préféré, j'ai nommé : Le professeur Hershel Layton !  
>Il ne spoile pas énormément, mais il est légèrement préférable d'avoir vu le film ouet jouer au 4ème jeu de la saga ! Et d'avoir éventuellement finis le 3ème jeu...

Enfin, bref ! Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer**: _Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. All right reserved (c) Level-5._

* * *

><p>Hershel Layton, prodigieux professeur d'archéologie et gentleman amateur d'énigmes à ses heures perdues, venait de pénétrer dans son bureau, quelques lettres entre les mains fraîchement récupérée depuis quelques minutes. Le soleil illuminait la pièce de ses rayons et laissait présager que cette première journée de printemps allait être particulièrement belle. Il retira sa veste et la déposa sur le porte manteau, avant de s'assoir sur la chaise de son bureau désordonné. En effet, l'ordre n'avait jamais été le fort de notre gentleman londonien préféré, contrairement aux casse-têtes en tout genre. Il regarda le ciel bleu et ensoleillé le temps d'un sourire, avant de se plonger dans la lecture de son courrier. Quelques lettres de fans, d'anciens élèves ainsi qu'une lettre de Luke, mais ce qui attira son attention, fut la lettre de son ancienne assistante, dont il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles depuis quelques années. Il s'empressa donc de l'ouvrir et d'y lire son contenu.<p>

"Cher Hershel,

Cela fait un long moment que nous ne nous sommes vus, n'est-ce pas ? Je viens prendre de tes nouvelles ! Saches que même si je ne suis plus là pour t'épauler, je suis toujours activement tes aventures à travers la presse !

Tu dois sûrement te demander quelles sont les raisons qui me poussent à t'écrire, après toutes ces années. Et bien... Te souviens-tu de notre première rencontre ? Je suis prête à parier que non...

Nous nous sommes rencontrés, lors d'un dimanche pluvieux de novembre. Je rentrais chez moi, seule, lorsque le vent emporta mon parapluie. Ce jour là, nous avions pris le même chemin... _Yeah, the __same__** way**_. La pluie brouillait ma vision, rendant ma recherche peu fructueuse. Pourtant, j'espérais pouvoir le retrouver rapidement, même une fois que je fus entièrement trempée. Mais plus le temps passait et plus la pluie s'intensifiait. Et je commençais sérieusement à perdre espoir, craignant de tomber malade. C'est à ce moment là que tu m'es apparu. Ta silhouette un peu floue, se dessinait vaguement dans mon champ de vision. Tu m'as ensuite adressé un sourire... _Your bright smile_, m'a presque fait oublier la pluie. Me sortant de ma rêverie, tu m'as demandé si le parapluie que tu tenais entre tes mains m'appartenait. Timidement, j'avais acquiescé et récupéré l'objet que tu venais de trouver en te remerciant. Ce que tu m'as ensuite dit a marqué mon esprit à tout jamais...  
>«<em>Ce n'est rien. Après tout, n'est-ce pas le devoir d'un gentleman que d'aider une jeune lady qui en a besoin ?»<em>  
>Une <em>lady<em>... Tu as ensuite continué ton chemin, me laissant là, à contempler ta silhouette s'éloigner. Ça n'a duré qu'un court instant mais cela a suffit pour que mon cœur en soit perturbé... _Yeah, my __heart__ was then taken away with __**you**_.

Par la suite, j'ai tout fait pour te retrouver et ce ne fut vraiment pas une chose facile. Malgré tout, après de nombreux efforts, j'ai finalement réussi et je suis devenue ton assistante. Je t'ai suivi dans tes aventures et j'ai pu partager de nombreux moments avec toi. Et ce fut certainement les meilleurs moments de ma vie, Hershel. Pourtant, j'ai dû te quitter pour réaliser mon rêve. Tu m'y avais encouragé et je ne pouvais laisser passer cette occasion... Une _lady_ se doit de réaliser ses rêves, non ? _But I promised you to return_...

Prochainement, je vais revenir à Londres. J'aimerais te revoir, toi et Luke, bien évidement. Mais avant cela... Je voulais juste que tu saches que depuis cette pluvieuse après-midi de Novembre, mon coeur n'a cessé de battre pour toi, Hershel. Tu as été mon premier et unique amour. _My __**First **__Love__._

_Yeah, i will always __love__ you, my dear __**professor**__..._

Emmy Altava."

Il posa doucement le papier sur son bureau, de légers rougissements éclairant son visage. Il semblait quelque peu perturbé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Jusqu'à que l'on frappe à sa porte, le faisant sursauter, il était perdu dans ses pensées. Il s'empressa de se relever, essayant de se ressaisir et ouvrit la porte. Mais là, devant lui, comme si le destin avait voulu s'amuser avec lui, se tenait Emmy. Paniqué, il baissa légèrement la tête, tenant le bord de son chapeau entre son pouce et son index.

-Mes sentiments à ton égard sont réciproques, Emmy..., balbutina-il gêné.

La jeune fille paru tout d'abord surprise, avant qu'un sourire ne vienne se dessiner sur son visage.

-Mais où sont passées tes bonnes manières, Hershel ?, lui répondit-elle, amusée.

L'étonnement se lisait sur le visage du professeur, suivi de près par une petite grimace, ce qui eu pour effet de faire rire la jeune fille.

-Allons, ne fais pas cette tête ! Je plaisantais, Hershel !

Elle enlaça le professeur et lui murmura tendrement à l'oreille : _Je t'aime_.

Il avait perdu son premier amour, il y a de ça quelques années. Aujourd'hui, un second semblait être né.


End file.
